Agir Estupidamente
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Uma espécie de continuação de Gostava mais de mim, que conta sobre antes do encontro de Draco e Gina naquela noite


_Disclaimer: "Acrilic on Canvas" pertence a Dado Villa-Lobos, Renato Russo, Renato Rocha e Marcelo Bonfá. Os personagens pertencem a futura mamy JKRowling. ^ ^ MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!_

_Agir** Estupidamente******_

**_"- É saudade então. "_**

Na teoria, sua formatura em Hogwarts deveria ser um dia grandioso, um dia fantástico, ela devia estar feliz, ao menos orgulhosa... Mas não. Ela não sentia nada disso. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria sorrir quando não sentia alegria, não queria mentir e fingir pois, na verdade, tudo que ela queria fazer era se entregar ainda mais àquelas lágrimas que vinham sem que ela as tivesse chamado, mas sem também que ela tivesse impedido.

Sua vida tinha saído completamente dos eixos cerca de seis meses atrás. Tinha perdido o namorado, a honra, a monitoria, e sua mãe quase morrera de desgosto e preocupação. Logo ela, a menina mais meiga de todas, a mais correta, mãe.

"Porquê eu?" Ela se perguntou, secando os olhos castanhos inchados e vermelhos.

Passos a despertaram de seu desespero. Era Colin, o único menino que aceitaria ser par de uma menina que quase fora expulsa por estar grávida. Mas Dumbledore tinha sido bondoso com ela e permitira que ela se formasse. Os tempos eram difíceis, os Weasley, perseguidos, e ela precisava de segurança e cuidados que fora do castelo, seriam difíceis de manter. Estariam em risco sua vida e a dos bebês – ela tinha gêmeos na barriga.

**_"E mais uma vez_**

****

**_De você fiz o desenho mais perfeito que se fez:_**

****

**_Os traços copiei do que não aconteceu_**

****

**_As cores que escolhi, entre as tintas que inventei,_**

****

**_Misturei com a promessa que nós dois nunca fizemos_**

****

**_De um dia sermos três._**

****

**_Trabalhei você em luz e sombra."_**

- Gina... - ele chamou sentando-se ao lado dela nas escadarias do castelo. - Gina, você não vai entrar?

- Entre e se divirta, Colin, é sua formatura.

- Sua também...

- Eu nem deveria estar aqui. - ela falou triste.

Colin a olhou, meio desolado, como quem se sente mal por não poder ajudar alguém que é realmente importante para si. 

- Você devia ter namorado com Harry. - foi tudo que ele disse, e ela conseguiu rir apesar de tudo.

- Ah, Colin, quando você vai crescer? - ela perguntou ainda sorrindo. Seus olhos ainda eram tristes.

- Afinal, eu ainda não entendi o que foi que você viu no maldito Malfoy.

- Não fale assim dele... - ela falou - Ele ainda é pai dos meus filhos... 

- O que você viu naquele canalha?

- O Draco... Era tão complicado! Ele podia ser um doce de pessoa, mas era sempre tão orgulhoso e irônico, e fazia graça sobre todas as desgraças... Ele se declarava pra mim, dizia que me queria por toda a vida, que eu era a coisa mais importante da vida dele, e que nunca ia se submeter a nenhuma ordem... Ele era tão... Sensível e perfeito...

Colin se limitou a olhar pra ela sem responder. Ambos sabiam que havia idealização nisso tudo.

**_"Era sempre:_**

****

**_- Não foi por mal. Eu juro que nunca_**

****

**_Quis deixar você tão triste."___**

_- Draco Malfoy! - ela falou com irritação na voz. - Você está mais de uma hora atrasado!_

_- Me desculpe... - ele falou reticente, seus olhos cansados e distantes._

_O silêncio caiu sobre os dois, ela não disse mais nada, apenas baixou seus olhos deixando a tristeza e a decepção dominarem sua expressão, segurando as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos arderem. Draco pareceu sensibilizado pelo estado da menina, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo._

_- Desculpas! - ela falou então começando a chorar- Todas as vezes é isso, você erra brigando por ciúmes, você erra sendo grosso comigo, você erra não se importando com o pouco cuidado que tomamos, você marca comigo e some, e fala apenas "me desculpa" e nada mais. - Ela suspirou, tomando ar para poder falar. - Eu não consigo, Draco, não consigo negar desculpas a você, não consigo pensar na gente separado!_

_- Nem eu, Gina. - ele falou cada vez mais triste - Nem eu._

_Mais silêncio, um silêncio ainda maior e mais pesado que o anterior, vinha de forma cortante, incomodando e trazendo dúvidas à menina, fazendo a consciência do rapaz se mexer inquieta. Claro que ela tinha o direito de saber por ele. Mas, ele realmente precisava contar? Todos sabiam muito bem quem ele era, o que ele realmente fazia!_

_   Tudo que Draco não queria era magoá-la. Isso, era o mais importante._

**_"Sempre as mesmas desculpas_**

****

**_E desculpas nem sempre são sinceras –_**

****

**_Quase nunca são."_**

_- Aonde você estava? - ela perguntou finalmente, quando conseguiu se acalmar o suficientemente para isso._

_- Eu... Estava fazendo um trabalho extra. - ele respondeu._

_Claro que ela não desconfiaria. Gina era crédula, era ingênua, não duvidava de sua palavra. De qualquer forma, ele não mentia. Tinha sido uma missão de última hora para a qual o mestre o chamara. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era uma  verdade._

_- Sinto muito pelo atraso, se pudesse, tinha largado tudo de lado para chegar na hora, mas eu realmente não podia. - ele falou sem respirar. - Era algo realmente importante._

_- Mais importante que eu, Draco? - ela perguntou._

Aquilo era cruel. Não era justo, de maneira nenhuma. Nada na vida de Draco era mais importante que aquela garota ruiva, de sardas no rosto e olhos castanhos. Uma Weasley, sim, uma Weasley. Não havia nada mais precioso pra si que uma simples menina Weasley que atendia pelo doce nome de Virgínia.

_- Você duvida dos meus sentimentos? - perguntou ele com uma voz fria e arrastada que destoava de sua expressão decepcionada._

_- Oh, não Draco, não é isso, não pense assim! - ela falou abraçando ele em um impulso._

_Gina não era capaz de duvidar. Confiava nele até demais._

**_"Preparei a minha tela_**

****

**_Com pedaços de lençóis_**

****

**_Que não chegamos a sujar._**

****

**_A armação fiz com madeira_**

****

**_Da janela do seu quarto."_**

- Gina... - falou Colin, agora realmente disposto a questionar. - Como foi que você deixou as coisas chegarem ao ponto de... - ele ficou repentinamente mudo, como quem não sabe dizer - Ao ponto de...

Então ela compreendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Engravidar?

- Exato. - ele respondeu corando.

- Ah, Colin, eu fui tão tola... Achava que não ia acontecer comigo... Confiava nele... E pensava que, mesmo que isso fatalmente acontecesse, ele estaria sempre ao meu lado, pra viver comigo...

- Mas ele não quis nem saber...

- Eu que não quero saber dele, nem do nome sujo dele nos meus bebês.

Ela perdera a fé e a dedicação a Malfoy.

**_"Do portão da sua casa_**

****

**_Fiz paleta e cavalete_**

****

**_E com as lágrimas que não brincaram com você_**

****

**_Destilei óleo de linhaça_**

****

**_E da sua cama arranquei pedaços_**

****

**_Que talhei em estiletes"_**

Gina se deixou cair mais uma vez em reflexão, pensando em como ele não tinha reagido ao termino[*1] . Não devia ter sequer chorado, porque para ele fora tão natural, trocá-la pelo Lord e um punhado de poder, e quando ela chegara ao seu dormitório, tudo que fizera fora chorar, pois tinha acabado de mandar embora de sua vida, por razões justas, o homem que deveria estar sempre ao seu lado.

Agora, queria sua própria casa, e paz, queria esquecer que um dia houve Gina e Draco, que houve uma paixão de uma Weasley por um Malfoy, pois nesse momento via que não era recíproco. Ela amara e desperdiçara seu amor, sua juventude, sua vida em algo que jamais seria retribuído. 

O Amor machucava demais, e Gina jamais amaria outro homem.

No fundo de sua mente, a lembrança dos cabelos loiros e dos olhos cinzentos a perturbava e a perseguia. 

**_"E fiz então_**

****

**_Pincéis com seus cabelos._**

****

**_Fiz carvão do batom que roubei de você_**

****

**_E com ele marquei dois pontos de fuga_**

****

**_E rabisquei meu horizonte." _**

Pensar em Gina era seu único consolo no meio daquela guerra inútil. Não queria voltar para o lado dela – nenhuma mulher o deixaria sem dar explicação, ele era Draco Malfoy, não aceitaria ser tratado assim. Mas a desejava cegamente, e vivia o amor na lembrança do que tinha sido um dia.  

Às vezes, geralmente quando se encontrava perto da morte, pensava no que poderia ter sido se ele tivesse ignorado aquele compromisso com o Lord das Trevas e vivido ao lado de sua garotinha, ter visto seus filhos nascerem, crescerem...

            Mas ele não iría atrás dela. De maneira nenhuma. Ela era sua válvula de escape, o único pensamento bom. Mas ele não perseguiria seu único objeto de desejo. Se ela o dispensara, seria para sempre.

            Afinal, aos 17 anos, o que não é pra sempre?

**_"Era sempre:_**

****

**_- Não foi por mal. Eu juro que não foi por mal._**

****

**_Eu não queria machucar você: prometo que isso nunca vai_**

****

**_Acontecer mais uma vez."_**

Mais uma batalha, mais sangue e destruição. Estava escondido nos fundos da fortaleza que estava sendo atacada, irritado por estar preso em um quarto, quando de repente a porta se abriu e a luz entrou.

-Finalmente você voltou, Goyle! - ele gritou. - Afinal, porque raios...

Cabelos ruivos. Sardas. Olhos azuis. Aquele não era Goyle.

- Achei você, Malfoy!

- Deve até estar se achando inteligente, não, Weasley? - ele perguntou. - Nem precisou de seu precioso Potter!

Rony corou de raiva.

-Malfoy, não seja idiota! - ele falou com ameaça na voz. - Estou em vantagem aqui!

- Pode me dizer porquê? - perguntou Draco irônico.

Em resposta, Rony decepou a varinha que Draco segurava na frente do próprio rosto, cortando também um risco em sua bochecha. Um risco que lembrava um V. Draco espumava de raiva, e pegou sua espada começando a duelar com o ruivo. Mas ele era surpreendentemente bom no manejo da espada, e Draco acabou ficando muito ferido.

- Eu só não te mato, Malfoy, porque eu quero que minhas sobrinhas tenham nome. - ele falou e largou Draco sangrando no chão do pequeno quarto.

Naquele momento, sangrando demais, ele teve certeza de que iría morrer. Não haveria socorro. Então jurou por sua mãe, já morta, que se sobrevivesse procuraria Gina.

**_"E era sempre, sempre o mesmo novamente –_**

****

**_A mesma traição."_**

Draco entrou no quarto do hospital trazendo flores, e a encontrou sozinha, com olheiras, parecendo cansada, mas ainda assim parecendo mais bonita do que ele poderia se lembrar. O vendo, seus olhos adquiriram um jeito assustado.

- Drac... Malfoy? - ela se corrigiu.

- Eu vi as meninas no berçário. São lindas. - ele disse entregando a ela as flores.

Ela piscou por um instante, perdida.

- Porque você veio aqui? - ela falou simplesmente.

- Porque... Bem, para ver as meninas.

- Você já as viu, agora, vá embora. - ela falou com uma falsa frieza. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que ela podia jurar que ganharia facilmente qualquer corrida se este fosse uma vassoura.

-Gina... - ele falou tentando manter a calma. - Eu vim pra me reconciliar com você...

- Caso perdido. - ela falou com falsa firmeza.

- Eu te amo, menina, precisa ser tão cabeça dura? Eu te amo e muito!

- Se me ama tanto assim, porque você escolheu Voldemort?

Aquilo era golpe baixo. Ele não queria ter que escolher entre uma coisa ou outra. Acenou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não entende, Gina...

- Draco! - ela falou de repente, e dessa vez estava realmente firme. - Eu volto pra você, se você deixar de ser um comensal.

Ficaram mudos, ela surpresa com sua própria ousadia, ele sofrendo com o peso da marca no braço.

- Não posso. - ele falou por fim.

- Então suma da minha vida, Draco Malfoy. - ela disse.

Ele saiu, e ela não se impediu de chorar.

**_"Às vezes é difícil esquecer:_**

****

**_- Sinto muito, ela não mora mais aqui_****." **

Ele fizera o que ela queria. Largara os Comensais. Procurara Dumbledore cerca de um mês depois, e dissera que queria ser espião. Houve desconfiança e um humilhante teste com Veritasserum para que o aceitassem. Tornou-se um espião, como Snape, e como era bem visto no círculo dos Comensais, sua pessoa era de grande ajuda para todos que lutavam contra Voldemort.

Então ele fora derrotado, e levara com ele Potter. O menino que sobreviveu não repetiu sua façanha e morreu junto com o Lord das Trevas. Draco foi condecorado e correu para A Toca alguns dias depois.

 Mas Gina não morava mais lá.

Ela tinha ido embora, e ele não a acharia jamais. Nem o Sr nem a Sra Weasley o disseram para onde ela fora, apenas o agradeceram a ajuda na guerra e pediram para que deixassem sua filha em paz.

Não lutaria mais. Ele o faria.

**_"Mas então porque eu finjo que acredito no que invento?_**

****

**_Nada disso aconteceu assim - não foi desse jeito._**

****

**_Ninguém sofreu: é só você que provoca essa saudade vazia_**

****

**_Tentando pintar essas flores com o nome_**

****

**_De "amor-perfeito" e "não-te-esqueças-de-mim"_**

Os anos passariam, e ela continuaria a amá-lo em silêncio. Criaria sua filhas, falando para elas do pai com justiça, tudo de bom e tudo de ruim. Fugiria dele muitas vezes no Beco Diagonal, aonde ele observava as meninas escondido. Fingiria que já não o amava, que já não o queria ao seu lado, teria outros namorados. Mas jamais deixaria de pensar naquele amor que tiveram. Sem jamais estarem novamente juntos.

Ou assim pensou.

N/a: À minha mana Telle, que estava insatisfeita com o ataque repentino de felicidade em minhas fics ;-) viu?! Fui triste só pra você ^ ^

E, Yellowred, muito obrigado pelo review que me deixou na fic que precede a esta, "Gostava mais de mim", todo o apoio é importante. Aliás, eu também adorei escrever que ela o amava mas que tinha desaprendido a perdoar. Achei que passou bem o que eu queria mostrar. Ficou forte. Ficou triste. Ficou bonito. ^ ^

Ahhh... Por favor... Me desculpe pelo plágio do título, mas eu achei que caía bem hehehe ^ ^

* * *

PAGE\# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [*1]Não será 'término'?


End file.
